The present invention relates to an apparatus for pointing an action attribute of an electronic application system used for dealing with various application procedures and notification procedures submitted to a local public body by residents or enterprises through a communication network and apparatus and method for pointing an action attribute of a program concerning a computer system.
Generally, in a computer system using a terminal, intended business affairs are dealt with by repeating a series of processes of displaying character and graphic information on the screen of the terminal and letting a user input information from, for example, a keyboard by making reference to the screen so that the next picture corresponding to the input information may be displayed on the screen.
A program responds to a result of processing of the screen input data inputted from the terminal to determine a picture to be displayed next and prepare screen output data of the next picture. Accordingly, in case a change in the order or sequence of displays on the screen is needed, the program must be changed.
Also, a program for processing data inputted to start with a particular picture is prepared on the presupposition of a particular picture to be displayed subsequently to the former particular picture. Accordingly, in case a business system using the identical picture plural times is set up and pictures to be displayed before or after the identical picture differ from each other, programs need to be prepared which comply with individual combinations. As will be seen from the above, in the conventional scheme, it is necessary that programs in different modes be prepared according to individual processing modes and these programs be prepared in consideration of the sequence relation between pictures.
Known as a program development contrivance concerning such pictures as above is JP-A-5-73290. The reference JP-A-5-73290 is concerned with programs in an interactive system and provides a program development scheme of interactive system that can afford to permit a program to be prepared and developed independently of the display sequence of pictures.
Generally, in developing a program pursuant to Java (R), there is available a MVC (Model-View-Controller) model. The model is a business program for constructing business logic. The view plays the role of showing results of execution of the business program to users. The controller plays the role of controlling the execution of the business program. Specifically, the controller controls making of the correspondence between a picture and a process program corresponding thereto (business program).
In developing the system, the correspondence between a picture and a process program corresponding thereto (business program) has hitherto been made but there is a growing need for a scheme capable of making the correspondence between a process program and another process program so as to deal with development of a system such as an electronic application system in which processing of the program per se is complicated.
In developing the system, the more the function to improve services to residents and enterprises, the robustness of system, the prevention of unauthorized access and the function to detect falsity and spoofing of electronic documents are supported as in the case of the electronic application system, the more the system becomes increased in scale and sophisticated. In consequence, the development scale of the system expands to increasingly affect the development costs and schedule.
The system development is mainly carried out using, in combination, programs called components representing parts for development. The components are sorted into components executable during normal operation, components executable during occurrence of exceptional operation and components executable during both the normal and exceptional operations and they are sequentially called or accessed and executed to operate the whole of the system. In the event that a need of addition/modification arises newly, for example, there arises an instance in which an access from a host component to a slave component is modified, modification of the program also spreads to the host and slave components and the range of verification test concomitant with the modification is expanded. Further, in order to conduct a complicated process, preparation/modification of the slave component is done frequently, leading to a situation that the effect of development efficiency cannot be obtained. Accordingly, the advent of an apparatus or a method is needed which can make a process program related to another process program calling the former process program such that the influence of modification of a component does not affect directly another component and which can define the execution order or sequence of process programs, whereby the program can be modified by simply changing the making of relation and the definition of execution sequence.